


Moon

by A_Field_of_Starlight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Field_of_Starlight/pseuds/A_Field_of_Starlight
Summary: Almost every night, the moon shines brightly upon the world. It waxes, it wanes. It brightens. It darkens. It dies. Yes, the moon, like the nations, is a fickle thing. Rated for themes of death.Intended as an archive. Original work foundhere.





	Moon

Title: **Moon**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Hetalia - Axis Powers  
Author: A Field of Starlight  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Angst/Tragedy  
Published: 06-26-13, Updated: 08-15-13  
Chapters: 10, Words: 4,700

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Nations**

* * *

Author's Note: I'm feeling in kind of an angsty mood right now, and I've always wanted to write a story about the moon. So here you go. This is just a prologue, though, so if the title confuses you, the next chapter should clear things up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. In fact, I'm positive that no on Fanfiction owns the shows/books/games/etc. that they write for. Just wanted to put that out there.

* * *

Wherever there are humans, there is a nation representative. It is a fact that all nations know. No one knows why, exactly, this is the case, but everyone accepts it as the truth. All the nations still remember the ones who were there before them, the ones who raised them, the ones who taught them to be the nations they have become, the ones who eventually died or moved aside and gave them the world.

America, Canada, Cuba, and the rest of North and South America can still recall the kind face of Native America, the representative of the new world before the Europeans arrived. The Germanic nations still remember their Vati Germania. Italy, Romano, and the other Mediterranean nations are sometimes visited by Grandpa Rome. Egypt still has relics given to him by his mother, Ancient Egypt. The same is true for Greece and Ancient Greece. England and his family had Britannia, France had Marianne, and Russia had Mother Russia. Even China, the oldest nation still alive, had a mentor, Ancient Asia, the original representation of the lands and the people that were to become the Far East.

Yes, wherever a human has been ,there is a nation representative.

Wherever there are humans, there is a nation representative.

It is always true.

Always.

* * *

Every nation has a tie to their people, and their land. They cannot bear to be away from either for long. It would rip them apart from inside, tearing into their sanity, destroying their minds. It would kill them, and their people would be left without the guidance of their nation.

That was why England had to leave America when the nation was only a colony, even though he was begged not to. That was why Spain let Romano go home for a visit, even though he was worried sick for the young almost-nation. That was why Finland and Sweden eventually left Denmark's house, why the Baltics, Ukraine, even Belarus, with her obsession with her brother, left Russia behind. That was why Japan betrayed and left China, and why Hong Kong returned to him after a century of being under England's rule. It is why, even though they are always alone, forever doomed to be the only one of their kind in their land, that they still live in their homes.

Yes, the nations love their land, their people.

They will sacrifice everything for them.

They will do anything to return to them.

Anything.

* * *

Author's Note: I really shouldn't be writing this right now... I have a July 1st/4th story I have to finish (I'm sure you can all guess what it's about) and my other story, Canada Conquers the World, that I should probably work on... Nerp, whatever.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 1: Discovery**

* * *

Author's Note: The rest of this story will completely revolve around an OC, so if you don't like OC's, sorry. Although I still hope you'll read it, just as a story. Please?

* * *

When man first landed on the moon, the world was forever changed. Now, the earth isn't the only celestial body that humans had traversed, they thought. Now, the moon is ours too.

And it was true.

* * *

When the lunar expedition returns to Earth, the nation America is waiting. He watches as the capsule splashes down into the ocean. He is there on the ship sent to retrieve it. He reaches out to help the astronauts out of their tiny temporary home in space.

And he is the first to see her.

A young girl, looking to be about seven or eight in human years, sits huddled in a corner of the spacecraft. Her long black hair falls around her shoulders, dark as midnight, and her pale yellow-gold dress, the color of the harvest moon, stops just below her knees. She wears a hairband, white as snow against the black of her hair, and on its side is attached a small bunny. Her skin is pale, and her eyes, when she opens them to look up at him, are a brilliant dark purple, the color of the sky at dusk.

America knows immediately that she is like him.

She is a nation representative.

She is Moon.

* * *

Author's Note: Moon's black hair is supposed to symbolize the dark side of the moon. Just in case you didn't get that. And yes, the bunny is a reference to Asian myths of a rabbit pounding rice/medicine/something or the other on the moon. (My Asian-ness is showing...) Could someone maybe please draw her for me? I suck at art... Please? *uses puppy dog eyes*

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 2: Growth**

* * *

Author's Note: I seem to have a thing for really short chapters... Sorry...

* * *

As more expeditions are sent to explore Earth's satellite, Moon grows into a happy, carefree child. When America first brings her to a world meeting, everyone is amazed.

"The moon has a representative now?"

"She's so cute!"

"Amazing."

"I would never have thought it possible..."

She becomes the nations' greatest treasure. Everyone wants her to visit. So she starts a journey around the world.

* * *

She spends a few days in each country, with each nation, playing with the children, learning the language. She is surprisingly good at languages, picking up enough in just a few days to converse comfortably in a normal situation. Perhaps it is because she has no language to call her own, besides the language of the nations, the language they are born knowing.

They had agreed that she could stay with whomever she decided to stay with. After all, she did not belong to any one nation, even if she was discovered by America. She was Earth's satellite, and she would be shared by the world.

In the end, she still returns to America's house, though she often visits nations such as Canada, Finland and Sweden, Switzerland (for the purpose of socializing with Liechtenstein), and, for some reason, Russia and his family. (But this is likely because of Russia's, or rather, the Soviet Union's, advancements in space travel. Needless to say, America does not approve. But what could he do?)

Under the constant careful attention of the world, Moon flourishes. But then, something happens.

America stops his moon missions.

* * *

Author's Note: Dun dun dun dun! How will this affect our dear Moon?

Completely random, but I GOT VIEWERS FROM ALL THE FORMER MAIN AXIS/ALLIED COUNTRIES! (On all my stories cumulatively. In this month) And for some reason, the views for this story included a bunch from the US and two from Poland... And none from other countries... I dunno...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 3: Ending**

* * *

Author's Note: May I remind you that this story is Angst/Tragedy? Just saying.

* * *

America is afraid, truly afraid, to break the news to Moon. But he knows he can't keep it from her.

"Moon? Moon, come here."

"Yes, big brother America?"

"Moon... My... My government has decided that it won't be sending any more people to your lands anymore. I'm sorry, Moon." America looks away, bracing himself for Moon's fury.

To his surprise, Moon doesn't say much, only "Why?"

"They just don't see the need to continue-?"

"No. Why are you sorry?"

"I..." America is at loss. How can he explain to her why? He himself doesn't know what will happen to her now that people have stopped visiting her land, but he has a feeling it won't be good. "... I just..."

He buries his face in his hands. "I'm worried for you, Moon. I don't think I could live with myself if... if something happened to you because my country stopped supporting the exploration of your land..."

"Don't worry, Big Brother America. I'm fine! Can I go play with Liechtenstein and Big Brother Switzerland now?"

America smiles slightly.

"Yes, but don't forget that Canada invited you over for dinner! You don't want to be late, or Kumajirou might eat all your food!" he says, teasing her.

"Don't worry, I won't forget! Bye!" Moon skips out of the room, leaving America alone to ponder her fate.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this is super late! I was at a summer camp in China with no computer and very limited Internet access...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 4: Beginning**

* * *

Author's Note: Time skip! A couple years later.

* * *

Moon stands at the window, watching the snow fall, a white blanket covering the Earth. Clouds cover the sky, blocking out the light of the stars. The house is brightly lit behind her, but her room is dark.

Moon waits.

"Moon? Moon, what are you doing?"

Moon jumps, startled, and quickly turns around. "Oh! I was just... watching the snow fall."

Russia sighs. Ever since last year, Moon has been acting strangely. The nations who had taken care of her in the past could all tell that something was on her mind, but whenever she was asked, she always made up an excuse. They are all worried, him, his sisters, the Baltics, America, Canada, Liechtenstein , even Sealand. But Russia decides to let it go.

"Well, dinner is in a few minutes, so come soon, da? I made your favorite for your visit."

"Thank you, Big Brother Russia. I'll be there in a minute!" She smiles at Russia, who leaves the room.

Moon returns her gaze to the sky outside. The clouds have started to break up, and the light of the moon is peeking through. The freshly fallen snow reflects the pure white moonlight onto Moon's face, almost as if it was reaching for here. She smiles sadly, reaching toward the sky. A tear makes its way down her cheek.

"I... I want to go home..."

* * *

Author's Note: And here comes the angst! Everything up until now was really just preparation...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 5: Pleas**

* * *

Author's Note: So... I think I'll end this story soon, since I don't really have many ideas. Also, these chapters are super short, aren't they...

* * *

"Moon!"

The second she steps off the plane, Moon runs toward Canada.

"Big brother Canada!"

Laughing, Canada embraces the jubilant young nation. "Moon, I've missed you! How was your visit to Russia?"

"It was great!"

"That's good. Come, now. Let's get you home."

Canada drives them back to America's house, where his brother is waiting.

"Moon! Did the commie treat you well?" he asks, laughing as Moon runs up to him.

"Big Brother America! You know Russia's not communist anymore!" Moon says, smiling.

"But it's fun to call him 'commie'!" America retorts. "Isn't it, Canada?"

Canada rolls his eyes. "Don't drag me into this!"

America laughs again. "Come on, Moon. Let's eat!"

* * *

After the meal, Moon heads back to her room. She sighs and begins to unpack her bag. Suddenly, she stops, her eyes catching on something. She reaches over a picks it up.

Suddenly, Canada pokes his head into the room.

"Moon, I was wondering if-"

Startled, Moon drops the object. It clatters to the floor, shattering.

Canada immediately apologizes. "Oh, I'm sorry, Moon! Did I make you drop something?"

He steps into the room and moves to help Moon pick up the pieces. Before he is able to, however, he realizes what it is.

"Oh, no..." he breathes. "Moon, I'm so sorry..."

Moon shakes her head. "No, it's ok. It's just a stupid model solar system, anyways. Can get another."

But Canada knows how much Moon loves the model, and can tell she is helps her clean up in silence.

Suddenly, Moon speaks. "Big Brother Canada, you have a space program, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. Why?" Canada answers nonchalantly.

"Can... Can you take me home?"

"What?" Canada looks up, startled.

"P-Please! I want to go home!" There are tears in Moon's eyes. Canada feels a rush of sympathy for the girl. But he is powerless to do anything.

"I... I'm sorry, Moon. I can't. I don't have the power to do something like that." He turns away.

"... Fine." Moon stood up. "I'll do it myself."

She ran out of the room.

* * *

Author's Note: Canada's space program is actually pretty awesome. I mean, they were the third country to send a man made satellite into space, and that was before the Canadian Space Agency was even formed. But still, I don't think Canada could sneak Moon onto one of the missions.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 6: Snapping**

* * *

Author's Note: Eh... I'm kinda losing interest in this story. It should end in about 2-3 chapters.

* * *

When Moon shows up at Switzerland's home unannounced, the Germanic nation is immediately suspicious. But Moon tells him that she is merely there to visit Liechtenstein, so he grumbles but lets her in. The young nations chatter happily, and Switzerland finds himself unable to shoo Moon away, so he leaves them to their fun.

As soon as he leaves, Moon turns to Liechtenstein, a serious expression on her face.

"Liechtenstein, you'll help me, won't you? You'll help me get home?"

"Of course I will, but how...?"

Moon smiles. "We can take one of your brother's aircraft!"

Liechtenstein frowns. "But... Big bruder doesn't have access to spacecraft... And even if he did, would you know how to pilot it?"

Moon's smile falls. "But... How else am I going to get home?"

Her friend hugs her close. Don't worry, Moon! I'm sure you'll find a way!"

"Why won't you help me, Liechtenstein?" Moon says, her tone suddenly turning dark. "I thought you agreed to!"  
Liechtenstein, surprised by the tone of her friend's voice, steps back. "Moon-"

"Don't talk to me!" Moon pushes past a shocked Liechtenstein, running out of the room jerking open the front door. "I guess I have to do everything by myself. And if I have to, I will destroy this world of yours to get home."

With that, she slams the door closed behind her.

Switzerland pokes his head out of his room. "Liechtenstein? Are you OK?"

Liechtenstein turns, a determined look on her face. "Big bruder, I need to call an emergency world meeting."

* * *

Author's Note: So. How did you like it? Yeah, it was kinda bad...

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 7: Almost**

* * *

Author's Note: OK, I've decided that after this chapter, this story will have one more chapter, then an epilogue.

* * *

"Please quiet down, everyone!"

No response. The countries assembled continue to argue. Then Switzerland shoots the ceiling.

Faces turn to face the siblings at the front of the room.

Liechtenstein takes a deep breath. "I called this meeting today to... to talk about Moon. I'm worried for her. She's been acting strangely, and just a few days ago, she stormed out of my house saying something about doing everything herself and destroying the world."

America's head suddenly snapped up. "Wait. Did you say she left your house a few days ago?"

Liechtenstein nodded.

"Then where is she? She didn't come home or to Canada's, so I thought she had stayed there!"

"Maybe she's with Russia?" Liechtenstein asked, turning toward the northern nation.

"Nyet... I haven't seen her since the last time she visited, a few months ago."

"Sealand?"

Sealand frowned. "The last time I saw her was when we got together for a micronations meeting."

America starts to panic. "Then where is she?"

Suddenly, Canada speaks up.

"There."

* * *

Moon sneaks into the empty house, eyes glancing around for any hint of movement. She makes her way to the drawers, taking out a set of keys.

Sneaking out of the backdoor, Moon runs over the large warehouse-like storage area. She puts one of the keys in the lock, wiggles it a bit, and opens the door. Once inside, she turns on all the lights, revealing a wide open room. The walls are covered in collections of various weapons, from Viking age swords and shields to modern day sniper guns, and the floor is mostly covered in boxes of various types of ammunition and technology. But off to the side, there is a clear strip, and resting on this strip is a plane.

This is where Moon heads. She quickly accesses the control panel for the hangar doors, punching in the code that she had wheedled out of Finland. The doors rumble open.

It takes a bit of searching, but eventually Moon finds the box containing the key to the plane. She grabs it and hops into the cockpit, sending up silent thanks to Sweden for insisting that all the younger nations learn how to fly regardless of age, in case they were in danger.

Soon all that can be heard in the room is the whir of the engine. Moon carefully edges her way out of the doors, then lines the aircraft up with the flat, empty field they use as a makeshift runway. She picks up speed, tilting back the nose slowly...

And she is airborne.

* * *

All eyes slide to the television Canada is pointing at, which is set on the news channel.

"In breaking news, we have received word of a horrific plane crash near the border of Sweden and Finland. Authorities say that no one besides the pilot, a young girl clearly under age, was injured. Let's go now to our correspondent on the scene."

"Yes. Authorities tell us that this aircraft was not registered with air traffic control, nor does the pilot have a license to fly. In fact, it is likely because she went up too high, too fast that the craft stalled and crashed to the ground. Surprisingly, the girl has not sustained any fatal injuries, although she is unconscious and not responding to any treatment.

At this point, the picture on the screen shows Moon, surrounded by a group of paramedics. Her eyes are closed, and her face is ashen.

The nations look at each other in horror.

Then, as one, they rush out of the room.

* * *

Author's Note: Poor Moon. I'll write what happened from her point of view next chapter.

Thanks for reading~!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chapter 8: There**

* * *

Author's Note: OK, so the first part of this chapter starts from when Moon is flying in the plane. Just in case you get confused.

* * *

Moon smiles as she takes the plane higher, higher, up to where the air thins. The temperature within the cockpit drops, but she doesn't notice. All she sees is the full moon hanging in front of her, as if beckoning her to come closer.

She urges the plane higher. Higher and higher into the atmosphere she goes, taking care not to push the aircraft up too steeply. Relief fills her features as Moon rises. Finally, she can go home.

Suddenly, the plane shudders. Moon jumps. She frantically looks around, trying to find the source of the unexpected movement. She doesn't even notice that the sound has changed.

She doesn't notice that the left engine has blown out.

The plane shudders again, and suddenly, it drops into a free fall. The right engine, too, can not take the strain of flying at such altitudes and temperatures.

Moon screams.

But she doesn't scream because of fear; no, she screams because of loss. As the aircraft plummets down, piercing through the clouds and getting closer and closer to the ground, she screams because of a realization.

_I am never going home. Never._

That is her last thought before the plane crashes into the ground, and the world turns to black.

* * *

"Let us in!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot-"

"You will let us in to see the girl, da? Kolkolkol..."

"I cannot, it is against hospital-"

"Screw hospital policy, you will let us in!"

"We have been told by authorities that-"

"We don't care! We have to see her! Please, ma'am, let us-"

"Let me handle this." Finland pushes past Canada, facing the receptionist who is blocking their path. A nervous look is on her face.

Finland smiles sweetly.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry for this misunderstanding. You see, we are part of an international agency with express permission from the governments of all countries to override the orders of any local authorities." Seeing her skepticism, he sighs.

"Alright, I'll just do this the hard way." He focuses, staring in her eyes and using his influence as her nation to convince her of the truth. The receptionist blinks, then gasps.

"May we go see the child now?" Finland asks.

"Oh! Of course, go right ahead, she's in the room at the end on the 4th floor, in the second hallway on the left."

"Thank you."

The nations quickly rush up the stairs, trying to restrain themselves from running in the hospital. There are officials standing outside Moon's room, but they move away as soon as they recognize Finland. The nations all crowd into the small room, those who were closest to Moon surrounding her bed, while the others stand by the walls.

"Moon? Moon, can you hear us?" America says, hesitantly putting a hand on her arm.

"Moon? Please wake up..." Liechtenstein's eyes threaten to spill over with tears. Switzerland lays a protective arm over her.

"Moon, you have to come back. I know you can do it, just try!" Canada says, trying to stay positive.

"Wake up, Moon! We still haven't finished our plan to be recognized as full-fledged nations yet!" Sealand says, trying to shake her shoulder. Sweden pulls him back, and Finland just shakes his head at him.

Russia doesn't say anything. He merely pulls off his scarf and lays it on her, then, gently, caresses her cheek.

They stay like that for a long while, none of them daring to speak a word.

Finally, Moon's eyes flutter open.

"... Wh-What... wh-why...?" she stutters, trying to sit up.

"Shh... you'll be OK, Moon. I promise." Canada pushed her back down, gently.

"N-No..." Moon shakes her head, tears forming in her deep purple eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sealand asks.

"I-I will never go home..."

"B-But you will!" Liechtenstein bursts out, unable to take it anymore. "W-We'll take you b-back, a-as soon as we can convince our governments!"

"I won't be there... for that..." Moon turns her eyes on America, her main caretaker. "I-It hurts, Big B-brother America... I don't w-want to leave..."

"I'm sorry, Moon." America says, his face streaked with tears, the same as everyone else.

"Nyet," Russia suddenly speaks up. He gives a soft, sad smile to Moon. "Moon, you must remember the happy times. Do not think of the pain. We are a family, da?"

"Y-Yes..."

"We are all here for you, child. You will go home, and you will be here. Perhaps not in person, but in spirit, we will always be together. We hold you close to our hearts, as the Earth holds the moon in it's orbit."

Moon nods, smiling a bit at the analogy. Then she gasps, looking into the air. "B-bunny?"

No one knows what she is talking about, except for the Asians.

"Go to the bunny, Moon," they say gently.

"Bunny... Bunny!" Moon reaches out, a smile breaking out on her face. In that moment, she seems so happy, so peaceful.

A shadowy illusion of a rabbit appears in Moon's arms, and she laughs, nuzzling it. The edges of her figure become fuzzy. She turns to face the nations, saying two simple, final words.

"Thank you."

Moon's eyes close, and she lifts her face up as her figure blurs, faster and faster. A small smile forms on her face, and her fading body explodes into a million drops of moonlight that hang in the air for a second before disappearing fully.

All that is left behind is one small orb, glassy and glowing with the pure luminescence that perfectly embodied Moon.

* * *

Author's Note: ... Goodbye, little Moon...

* * *

**Chapter 10: Epilogue: Return**

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who stuck with me this far! I really don't know what to say... *sniff* Enjoy the epilogue!

* * *

It has been hundreds of years since that day.

Everything is different.

The nations have changed. The world has changed. The human population has expanded to the point where they have turned to the skies for more space.

And their first target is the moon.

* * *

The nations still remember that young girl they had the fortune of sharing time with. Such little time, so long ago, yet they still remember.

This time, they do not fight for domination, as before. They work together.

America and Russia bring their practical experience, from the last space race.

Sweden and Finland bring their ability to create.

Switzerland and Liechtenstein bring their knack for finely tuned mechanics.

Canada brings his newly developed technology.

They each bring with them what they do best, and they do it, as best they can.

Finally, it is ready. A lunar vessel capable of bringing many, many humans to the newly established colonies on the moon.

To the nations, this is a second chance.

And they take it.

* * *

They emerge from the hatch one by one. Stepping onto the newly built floor of the colony's housing dome, they catch their first glimpse of the new world.

A strong dome made out of synthetic materials capable of withstanding a small atomic blast surrounds a nice large area of land, covered with buildings and transportable farmland. Facilities for water and air reclamation are working at their highest capacity. Around them, advance teams are already guiding the new settlers to their assigned homes, explaining how the colony was to work.

But the nations do not care about these things. They make a beeline for the nearest exit. Putting on space suits, they are eager to leave the protected world inside the colony and see the untouched landscape of the moon for themselves.

As they step out, they gasp. In front of them, setting just over the horizon, is the Earth. It fills them with a sense of such longing that they cannot help but reach out toward it.

Was this what Moon always felt when she saw the moon, they ask each other. No wonder she always wanted to go home...

They stay out there as long as possible, only heading back when their oxygen supplies are running out. But just as they are about to reenter the dome, a cry rings out.

"Look!"

Everyone turns in the direction Liechtenstein points to. There, in the distance, is a shadowy figure.

They run forward, and it slowly comes into view. It is Moon, playing with her bunny.

They call out her name in joy, but she doesn't respond.

She doesn't turn around.

They can't get her attention.

Then Sealand gets out the orb, now mounted on a pendant and strung onto a necklace chain, from his pocket. He holds it out.

Slowly, Moon seems to grow aware of their presence. She smiles, oh so sweetly, and gently takes the necklace from the micronation's hand. She puts it on, laughing as it tickles her neck.

The more logical nations wonder how it is they can hear her, when there is no air on the moon, but do not ask.

The others merely smile, and reach out to hug her. But she dances backwards, a sad smile on her face.

"Thank you," she whispers. "Thank you for returning to me..."

Then, she fades for good.

* * *

Every day until they leave, the nations go back to the place where they found Moon. They hope to see her again, to embrace her, but she does not return.

On the last day, they finally accept that she is gone. Tears stain their cheeks as they cry quietly, but they understand that things have changed.

The moon is no longer the place she had once represented. It had changed, evolved. There would be new nation representatives.

But they would always remember the first.

Moon.

* * *

_End_


End file.
